Pseudo-Matango Mushroom
An erotic mushroom that grows in the soil of the Demon Realm and appears in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II book. Guide Book Entry A Demon Realm mushroom distinguished by its red cap with a pattern of white spots. As the name suggests, the color and pattern of the cap are the same as that of the monster known as matango, and they look identical to the mushrooms that grow out of their bodies. Additionally, out of all the damp forests, they're more often found in the lands where matangos dwell. They scatter a large amount of spores like the matango, but they don't parasitically infect humans or draw human men to their location or change women into matangos. However, the spores have a powerful orexigenic effect that will make the pseudo-matango appear delicious. Regardless of whether they're human or monster, the person who inhales a spore will become highly likely to consume the mushroom. For that reason, they are prized even when one has little appetite, and these mushrooms are also used in cuisine. after eating the mushroom.Pg.53]] They're soft mushrooms that are so sweet that they can cause one's head to feel fuzzy and they have a texture that is springy and chewy. But these mushrooms also induce a potent effect without exception. They have a kind of hypnotic effect. After tasting sweetness that's enough to make one's head feel fuzzy, one's head really will start going fuzzy. The effect is especially potent on monsters. Monsters that eat these will hallucinate as if they were a matango due to the hypnotic effect, and their head will become full of thoughts of their beloved man's mushroom. Naturally, their fuzzy thoughts will turn towards filling their vagina with his penis, and they'll be intent on spending their time joined with their beloved man. Once their vagina is full, they won't even want to think about removing it until the effect wears off. They'll wrap their arms around a man and embrace him, and wrap their legs around his waist to try to fix themselves in place so he can't pull out. In the case that a man consumes the mushroom, he'll want to be joined with his beloved monster and woman, and aside from that, in the case that one of the two partners consumes the mushroom, the mushroom's Demonic Energy will transfer to the other partner due to deep kissing, and the other partner will end up in the same state. A couple intoxicated in this way will spend their time joined together until the effects of the mushroom expire regardless of whether they're asleep or awake. They can relax leisurely while enjoying the pleasure and warmth of one another's bodies. It might be a good way to spend one's day off when the weather's nice. Additionally, this is concerning the reason why it resembles matango. There are a lot of them growing in the places where matangos live. According to some whispers, they may be matango spores that were unable to achieve their objective of reaching a human man or woman to be inhaled, and sprouted as a different plant species that's not a monster after a sudden mutation. It is said that the way the spores have an orexigenic effect that makes them look delicious may also be a vestige of how a matango would make a man inhale her spores to make her body look more attractive to try to get him to have sex with her, but as of the present, it hasn't been concretely proven.Pseudo-Matango Mushroom References Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens